Life With You Makes Perfect Sense
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Angie had the tendency to run from a relationship before they ever really had a chance to start. It says a lot about Oscar Vega if she didn't realize they were actually in a relationship until about eight months later. Chivalry obviously isn't dead yet.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back, and I definitely have to thank jackandsamforever for that. Her story Reception sparked this multi chapter story that I'm really looking forward to sharing with you all. And in case you niticed, yes the title of the fic is from a country song, "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw. Inspiration overload, these two together.

The dress is a high neck bodycon Mistie dress if you google it, but its about knee length and has a slit up the side for the story. The shoes are Carlos Santana Strata Two Toned Cut-Out Platform Heels. That was a mouthful, but yeah.

So yeah. I hope this piques your interest, I've got a few things up my sleeve that should please everyone. If you have any questions or comments, I'll try to answer them at the end of each chapter the best I can.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

"Uh, Detective Vega..."

Brian Lucas froze as he stood by their wipe board, fidgeting with an envelope in his hands as Angie and Oscar rounded on him. He'd noticed how close their partnership was, and like most everyone else, wondered if it went beyond just friendship. They acted the same at work as they always have in the two years he's been at MPD, but he had a minor curiosity. He knew if either of them figured it out no one would find his body, but everyone had hobbies. The envelope in his hands was about to either answer that question or leave him feeling ridiculous. He'd bet money on the latter.

"Yeah Lucas, what's up?"

"Well, this came for you for today, it's from your high-"

He saw Angie step in front of Vega and reach out, flipping the envelope over in her hands as he just stood there. She let out a laugh, opening the envelope and pulling out a card as she sat on the corner of a desk. She tilted it in Vega's direction, nodding her head continuously as she bit her lip in what could only be described as absolute glee. She saw the way his eyes widened and he let out a sigh, shaking his head negatively before she even got a word out.

"Oh come on Vega, you have to go! Don't you want to reminisce on the good times and find out if that girl that never noticed you got fat and ugly?"

He stared down at her, his straight face breaking when his lips twitched and his eyes crinkled in amusement. She knew she was right about the girl at least. High school man, whether it's private or public, it all sucked when you looked back. She was so glad hers closed.

"While that's an...appealing incentive, no Ang I really don't"

"Seriously? You don't even want to show how well you've done for yourself?"

"You're right, the kid that was well on his way to becoming a priest, leaving the Catholic Church to eventually become a cop. Did I mention it was a private Catholic high school?"

Angie flinched in sympathy, reaching up to rub the back of his left shoulder since he'd stayed at her side the entire time. He tapped her thigh with his fingertips, motioning towards the doors with his head as she stood up, remembering what they were doing before this all started. He knew her well enough to know that delaying her lunch wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Lucas we're gonna go grab lunch, you want us to bring you back anything?"

"Oh uh, that's okay. I'm actually waiting on someone, I'm heading out in a few"

Angie shared a look with Vega, moving her eyebrows suggestively as he pushed her forward, away from Lucas. She protested, mumbling under her breath about manhandling her person, but he kept pushing until she was closer to the doors. She kept walking through, but Vega paused, making eye contact with Lucas before they left.

"Tell Wendy we said hi"

Lucas turned an interesting shade of pink, and he laughed as he walked out, knowing Angie was waiting impatiently at the elevators for him to grab food. He ushered her inside, smiling at the way she burst out laughing at the entire thing. The crush he had on Officer Sung was something else, but they were just glad he was getting out of the office.

* * *

As they walked around the park, Angie was just finishing her hot dog and throwing away the wrapper as Vega followed at a more sedate pace. She always wolfed down her food, especially when there were a lot of things on her mind. They continued to walk side by side in silence for all of a minute before Angie jumped into harassing him again.

"So, you're seriously not going to your reunion?" He huffed out an exasperated breath, chewing the last bite of his lunch as he tossed the wrapper into a nearby trashcan.

"You just want see a picture of 18 year old me, admit it"

"What makes you think that…?"

He gave her a flat look, her innocent expression meaning nothing to him as they stood still in the middle of the park. She was adamant about this, when he knew she wouldn't return to her high school even if it were still open. A bit hypocritical, but he wasn't going to be the one to point it out.

"Alright, maybe I think it'd be totally awesome to see where you spent those four torturous years, but if you really don't want to go-"

"Is this going to become a thing that I'm never going to hear the end of?"

She nodded decisively, looping her arm through his while his hands were in his pockets, beginning they walk again. He chuckled, feeling her squeeze his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder briefly while he slowed their stride.

"If I say yes, will you at least promise to rescue me from unintelligent conversations about being a heathen and my lack of fifteen children" he murmured, knowing she could hear him considering how close they were.

"I'll do you one better. I'll make sure I wear something that'll make them either say a few Hail Mary's for my soul, or have them slapping their husbands upside their heads as I walk by"

He let out a laugh, surprised that she'd suggest it, but glad she had. He knew what his classmates were like, and he didn't have the same faith and patience he'd had at 18. Plus, Angie all dressed up was a sight to behold; he'd definitely be the luckiest man there.

"You never seem to disappoint Ms. Flynn"

"You know I aim to please Mr. Vega"

* * *

They hadn't talked much about the reunion apart from when he first received his invitation, but Angie had taken it upon herself to confirm their attendance almost a month ago, much to his chagrin. He knew exactly why he was dragging his heels; high school was far from an uplifting experience as far as he was concerned. He remembered the pretentiousness of those like himself that were born into money, and the divide it created with those that attended on scholarship. He'd made sure to be nothing like his well off classmates, but it didn't help to hide the fact that his father was singlehandedly responsible for their entire library. It made for some difficult times, but nothing he couldn't handle. Angie knew a bit here and there about his life and family, but he was sure she'd say something to the fact that his name was on more than one part of the school. He didn't want the life he created now to clash with what he'd had then. He was proud of what he'd built now, and with Angie, he'd like to keep it that way if at all possible.

He shook off his darkening thoughts as he looked over his shoulder, watching Angie bite the cap of a pen as she leaned back in her chair, propping her feet on her desk as usual. They'd gotten back from lunch a half hour ago, and she had been quiet ever since. He turned around and slouched in his chair, watching her as she stared at their wipe board, trying to piece together a theory if he had to take a guess.

"Something on your mind partner?"

Angie turned towards him slightly, not willing to move her legs, instead letting her head fall in his direction, giving him a blank look for a minute.

"What time do we have to be at your reunion tonight?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as it came to prop up his head. He was hoping she would have forgotten it by now, but no such luck. He watched as she turned her head back towards the board, waiting him out until he finally answered her.

"We should leave here at about five, it's an hour from here and it starts at six"

"Well, it's a good thing I know you"

"Oh, and why is that"

"I brought my dress with me, I had a feeling if I left you alone you'd find a way to chicken out"

"I do not chicken out Angie, I merely-"

"Made it absolutely clear that you're less than happy about going tonight? I know, but we'll have a good time I promise"

He smiled slightly at her, appreciating that she was trying to make him feel better about the whole thing. To be honest, he wasn't actually dreading the reunion as much as he seemed to be. He was getting some alone time with Angie that they had been lacking recently, and they could just relax for a few hours. Everything had been hectic and reconnecting with her was what he'd decided would be the focus of tonight.

"I know Ang, I trust you"

"I know. But just so you know, the sentiment is mutual…"

"Dually noted"

* * *

He leaned against the hood of his car, tugging on the sleeves of his suit jacket as he waited for Angie to finish getting ready. He fiddled with his watch, making sure he looked presentable before he looked up and spotted her making her way from the building. The second she got under a streetlight, he felt his heart drop into his shoes as she strode confidently towards him. He saw her well-loved leather jacket on her frame, but what made his collar feel a bit snug was the dress she wore underneath. It had a high neck from what he could tell, but it molded to her body like it had been made for her. He admired the way it hugged her hips and hit just above her knees, the slit up the side he noticed going to about mid thigh. She had decided against tights, instead leaving her legs bare that led down to heels that would give any sane man a heart attack. They weren't too tall, but the cutouts of the black shoes matching the dark polish on her toes made his blood heat in a familiar way. He smiled as she came closer, twirling in front of him before asking his opinion.

"So Oscar, did I pass? She asked smugly, her eyes rimmed with dark makeup and her hair swept back and more voluminous at her crown than usual. It was edgy and complimented her outfit beautifully, her teardrop earrings hitting her at the hinge of her jaw.

"You're stunning Ang"

She grinned, relaxing now that she knew he was more focused on her rather than their evening. Truth be told, he was the one she was dressing for. If they were so worried about his beautiful partner, he might be able to get out of conversations about other things he was dreading. Plus, she knew she looked good, and it made her feel like he was proud of her, different than how he was with work.

"Thank you, are you ready to get the hell out of here?"

"No, but I think I'll survive. Your chariot awaits," he says, opening the passenger door, bowing slightly as she laughed at him. She dropped her purse and bag with her clothes on the floor, sitting in before swinging her legs gently into the car.

"Not much room to maneuver in that dress huh?"

"But I look good right?"

"Fishing for compliments will get you nowhere Angie"

"Yeah, you keep thinking that"

He chuckled, closing the door behind her as he walked around, figuring that he'd survive tonight relatively unscathed. He just had to get there first.

* * *

Like it? Think it could be better? Let me know :]


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, my responses and other things you should know will be at the end of this chapter.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

As they pulled up to the valet outside St. Charles Academy, Vega glowered at the tall pristine structures, knowing that there was marble upon marble once he stepped inside. He remembered trudging up those stairs so many times, and it was daunting to think about doing it again. No matter what he'd said about it not being so bad, he was pretty sure he'd been completely wrong. He was brought out of his brooding at the hand that covered his on the steering wheel, feeling Angie squeeze before she opened her door, motioning for him to do the same. He did, handing the valet his keys as he made his way around the car. He met Angie on the sidewalk, taking her outstretched hand, as he got closer. He gripped her hand as they made their way slowly inside, stopping to check in her jacket while he held her purse. He let out a low whistle as he helped her out of her jacket, handing it to the person checking coats with a smile as she grinned triumphantly. He let his fingers graze her right shoulder until they reached her hand, picking it up and lifting it as she spun in front of him for the second time.

"I'll admit, I did not expect this"

"Well, I said I'd have your back, and I always keep my word. Well most of the time, but always when it comes to you. Is it distracting enough for your classmates?" she said smiling, biting the side of her lip as he shook his head dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's an understatement. Who knew you even owned something this…"

"This…what Vega?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms against her stomach as she stared him down.

"This hot, for the lack of a better word" he replied as he scratched the back of his neck, it heating up in embarrassment as he started to wander down the hallway with her in tow. She reached out patting his left shoulder, letting her hand slide down his arm as she intertwined their fingers.

"Oh honey, that was a fine description. Now stop stalling, lets get this show on the road"

* * *

They walked inside, and Angie had to contain her jealousy at going to such a beautiful school. Sure Oscar made it clear that he'd hated it, but it didn't negate the absolutely gorgeous architecture. She felt him drag his feet, trying to slow them down as she pulled him farther into the hall that looked like it belonged in a hotel, not a private school. She looked around, pulling him towards the check in table, laughing lowly at the groan he let out when they saw an overly excited blonde woman in an…impressively colorful pantsuit. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping Angie would do all of the talking for them. He was sadly mistaken as she released his hand, pushing at his shoulder to walk up to the table first. He sighed sending her a look that she was clearing failing him tonight.

"Hi, I'm here to check in, my name's-"

"Oscar Vega, oh my god! It's been too long; do you even remember me? I mean, I know we had AP English together freshman year, but I never forgot such a kind soul. Oh sorry, I probably haven't even told you my name yet, I'm Emily Jansen. I take it the Catholic Church is treating you well?"

They both cringed, Angie putting her hand on the space at his neck, her fingers curling around to rest on his right shoulder. She absently stroked her thumb across the back of his neck, reminding him that she was there for him despite her amusement at his discomfort up to this point. He reached his left hand to slide from her right hip around her back, resting his hand on her left hip as she tipped her head to rest against his shoulder. Her even breathing calmed him enough to reply with as much sincerity as possible, the sarcasm almost nonexistent. Almost.

"Actually I'm a Detective now, changed careers to what I guess was my true calling"

"Oh, that's really great. I'm so glad you decided to come tonight. Is this your partner?"

Angie looked the woman up and down; surprised she was purposely mistaking their closeness for anything other than what seemed to be a romantic relationship.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend Angie. It's really nice to meet you Emily, Oscar's been looking forward to this all week. Do we need name tags, or can we just go right on in?"

Emily smiled thinly towards her, handing them each safety pin nametags that they wrote their names on in permanent marker. Angie grabbed Oscars once he was done, taking it between her fingers to carefully pin it into the pocket of his suit jacket. She smoothed her hands over it and his shoulders, watching as she gave him her nametag to do the same. He ran the edge of his right index finger high up against the skin of her collarbone, slipping it between her skin and the dress as he cautiously pinned it in place. She relaxed, putting her right hand under his jacket against his left side, letting her warmth seep into him. They were treading dangerously, and she could see the challenge in his eyes as he slipped his right hand up behind her neck, pulling her head down towards him. She let out a sigh of relief as he kissed her forehead, rubbing his thumb against the skin behind her ear as he released her, feeling her hand fall back to her side as he stepped back.

"We should get inside Angie," he murmured, his voice deeper as his eyes met hers.

"Yeah, let's do that"

* * *

Angie stood by the open bar, waiting on her and Oscar's much needed shots of bourbon as she watched him back away from a rather loud man that kept slapping him on the back every few minutes. Men…sometimes they baffled her. She ran her finger over the edge of her scotch glass as he strode over to her, his eyes softening as he saw her tired smile.

"You trying to get me drunk Ang?"

"Yeah, a shot of bourbon and two fingers of scotch are going to knock you on your ass, you're onto me. Having a good time?"

"No, no I'm not. The former JV quarterback was too wasted to realize I didn't actually play on the team with him, so he just kept calling me Alan. Please tell me we can leave soon?"

"No such luck partner, seems like your admirer has her sights set on you"

He looked behind him discretely and indeed saw Emily heading straight for him. He looked at Angie casually sitting on a stool with her back leaning against the bar, her scotch halfway to her lips as he slipped the glass from her fingers. She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but allowed him to drag her off her stool and onto the dance floor. He'd discarded his suit jacket at a table near them about twenty minutes ago, so when he pulled her closer, her hands rested on the collar of his dress shirt. He placed his hands on her hips, flexing his fingers into the muscle of her back as he led her across the floor.

" I take it Emily isn't your type Vega?"

"Angie…" he murmured warningly, letting her know she was being ridiculous.

"Sorry. What about that woman you were talking to earlier, the one with long dark hair"

Oscar could hear the slight…interest in the woman Angie noticed him talking to earlier. She wasn't fat or ugly, but she was indeed the woman that didn't even glance his way in high school. Sophia Caine…it made him feel 16 again, but their conversation was nothing short of pleasant and impersonal. She wasn't his crush anymore, and he'd honestly put all of high school in the past once he gradated.

"Well she's still beautiful, but also still vain…her name's Sophia"

She nodded her head, letting that particular line of questioning go as she tightened her arms around his neck. He brought her in closer so they were brushing together from waist to chest; Angie deciding that was the perfect moment to lean her cheek against his. He froze for a second, but held her close as he returned the pressure, letting their heads lean together as they swayed.

"You know, if anyone from the precinct saw us…"

"They'd make inappropriate comments and have us split up in a heartbeat, I know Ang. It's not like no one's ever insinuated it, but Mark obviously wouldn't appreciate it given your history"

"You know Mark and I have been over for like, a decade" she muttered, hating that he was still partially right.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't enjoy making our lives hell just because he could. Remember coming back from my dad's wedding?"

She had to agree, knowing Mark's tendency to cover his own ass first. Plus, everyone commenting on their get up wasn't exactly helpful. The fact that him and Oscar only ever seemed to see eye to eye when it came to her was painfully obvious. She'd tried her best to run interference, but after Samantha's death, Mark and Oscar did their best to avoid each other at all costs. She couldn't blame him, she was part of the reason Oscar got caught in the crossfire; she let her emotions for her grieving ex override her common sense. She would still be beating herself up over it had her and Vega not already settled it a couple months ago.

They continued to dance, content in the silence as they observed the other people in attendance. Angie tried her best to avoid looking at Emily, but that woman kept them, in her sights. It bordered on creepy, but she couldn't bring it upon herself to care. Oscar had decided that murmuring the lyrics to the song playing must be a better distraction than anything she was doing at the moment. He was completely right. He let his voice trail off, talking a breath before he spoke.

"Angie…"

"Yeah?"

Oscar paused, making her look him in the eye and realizing that was a huge mistake. They were exactly the same height, so her nose almost brushed his as she turned to stare at him. Whatever it was that they kept doing tonight was making everything complicated. While she wanted to move one way or another, she wasn't quite ready to make that leap just yet.

"What-" he was interrupted by a few of his intoxicated classmates, breaking the spell between them as they took a step away from one another. He ran a hand over his jaw in irritation as they apologized, waving them off as they stumbled away. By the time he circled back to Angie, she just patted his shoulder, telling him whenever he was ready to leave she was too.

"Yeah, just let me grab the car and we can head out"

"Okay, I'll meet you out front in 5?" she asked cautiously, studiously ignoring the sudden tension.

"Sure, sounds great"

* * *

Like it? Think you know what happens next? Give me some feedback, it's definitely helped me keep them relatively close to their individual characters (as much as you can in an AU kind of thing).

OH, I wanted to do a oneshot inspired by a song or an idea, anyone have one? I'm drawing a blank :/

On to the lovely reviewers!

jackandsanforever : Long time no see! haha, thanks for always reviewing, you've been a huge help. I've tried my best to keep the banter as interesting as on the show, but them being more touchy will be circled back upon as we get a little farther in :]

Marnie : Glad you like it, and thanks for letting me know! I'm glad that warmth and familiarity translated well, I worried about it quite a bit.

MellyMc : Thanks, I'm glad you're looking forward to more! I think this one has 4 chapters to it, unless I get comments that spark an entirely new perspective. Happened to my Person of Interest AU a lot.

Skylarcat : I'm glad you're back too! It's funny you called it date night, but I can't really get into that until a little later ;] I'm glad you love this fic, your enthusiasm actually sparked a different turn for my story I hadn't expected, so thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know this is a short chapter, but it looks like there might be a couple more chapters than I originally planned. So…it all works out right?

Right.

I've replied to the comments I got to the last chapter, so check the end. Read and enjoy!

* * *

As they pulled up to her house in silence, Angie did her best not to jump out of the car when it pulled to a stop in her driveway. Vega cut the engine, getting out to open her door for her as he stuck his hand down for her to grab. She had put on her jacket thankfully before she exposed herself to the cold night air, it getting significantly colder than earlier. Oscar held her hand a second longer, frowning as she pulled her hand away to get her bag and purse from his car. He couldn't put his finger on what was bothering her, but something had changed between his reunion and him bringing her home.

"Angie, what the hell are we doing?" he whispered tiredly, watching her carefully.

She bit her lip; she knows she should have expected the question as he stepped back, allowing her room to close the door before she leaned against it. She held her bags in front of her, putting more distance between them that didn't escape his notice.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were dropping me off-" she said, motioning to her house as he cut her off.

"Don't bullshit me Ang, It's never worked before"

"I know that, but I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh, well that's okay. You want me to spell it out then?" he asked sarcastically, and she could feel the dread creep up even as she nodded affirmatively. It was almost as if she was daring him to say whatever _it_ was, aloud.

"Fine. Why the hell are we doing this little dance when you know things between us aren't like they used to be?"

"Vega-"

"Angie, stop. What did you think we've been doing the last eight months? Hanging out?"

"Stop asking questions you didn't intend me to answer Oscar" she bit out.

"Okay, then answer me this; why did you want to come with me tonight Angie? I didn't have any plans to go, but I did appreciate you being my backup. Why pretend to be my girlfriend when even the insinuation has you tongue-tied?"

He stood there, hands in his pockets as he watched her open her mouth, waiting for words to come out unsuccessfully. He laughed humorlessly as he ran a hand over his hair, knowing in the back of his mind that he'd been stupid when it came to this, and to her. He knew when push came to shove, she was more afraid of what could happen than what _was_ happening. He should have known better, known her better than that.

"You know what? The lack of an answer is all I need. I'll see you later," he said, walking back around to his side of the car. She turned to look at him over the roof, her face helpless as she spoke.

"What do you want me to say Vega? How was I supposed to know anything was seriously different?"

"Because you can _feel_ it Angie, I sure as hell did," he admitted, leaning his arms on the roof.

"I just thought we were getting closer, I didn't think you wanted…"

"Wanted what Angie? You? We've been partners five years, even you have to admit we're pretty close" he said, and she dropped her eyes at the raw honesty written all over his face.

"You know my life's really messed up up right now-"

"We've all got things going on, but that doesn't mean a damn thing if I choose to be there for you anyway," he said, raising his voice as she just stood there. She knew what they were doing was more than friendship, but she wasn't willing to drag him down with her. Her relationships never lasted and she was too afraid of losing him to ever risk that happening.

"You're always there for me Oscar, you're a good friend," she muttered, watching the way his eyes shuttered as he pushed his emotions aside. She knew that had wounded him, and it was horrible of her to have done it on purpose.

"A good friend…" he mumbled, his disbelief hurting her more than anything else.

"I'll see you Monday Angie, forget I even brought it up"

He pulled his arms down and got in, shutting his door. He waited as Angie backed away from his car before he reversed and drove away from her. She stood there, watching his taillights as she bit her lip hard, willing herself not to cry. She didn't realize how long she'd been outside until Manny decided to grab her bags from her hands. She jumped, her eyes red and glassy as she smiled wobbly at him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out here?"

He gave her a look that said she wasn't as good at lying to him as she'd hoped.

"Wanted to make sure you got in okay. I got up when I saw Oscar's headlights through the window…" he said, smiling guiltily as he shrugged one shoulder. He started towards the door, having Angie follow him as a slower pace.

"Ah, wanted to check on your dear old mom?"

"That was the plan, at least until I heard you guys talking"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Manny. It'll all blow over by Monday"

"If you actually believe that, I'm seriously questioning why they made you a detective in the first place"

"Hey, watch it" she said threateningly, poking his shoulder as he dropped her things just in front of the door. He turned to look at her, his eyes determined as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mom, seriously? He basically has been telling you for months that you're the most important woman in his life. Why is that so bad?"

"You got that from our conversation?" she asked, rounding on him as he looked away from her regretfully, knowing there was more than what he was telling her.

"Not entirely. I might have asked him if the more frequent dinners and spending time with us was…"

"Was what Manny?"

"Was his way of showing he was interested in you"

"And what did he say?" she asked as she got this sinking feeling that she had just screwed up everything.

"That's between us. I'm not playing referee just because you don't want him to call you on your shit"

"Watch your mouth Manny" she shot back at him immediately.

"Yeah, because that's the thing you should be worried about," he muttered, picking up her stuff and opening the door to drop himself on the couch. Her bags fell beside him as Angie sat on the couch next to him, putting her arms around his shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder before she spoke.

"This has been a long time coming huh?"

Manny reached his left hand up to hold onto the arm across his chest, patting it comfortingly as he leaned his head against hers.

"You guys have been partners five years mom, I've never seen you let someone in like him. He's one of the good ones," he remarked, trying to ease her anxiety about the whole thing.

"What if we don't work out? Where do we go from there?" Manny felt her grip loosen and he stood, watching as she leaned her head on her hand against the back of the couch. He hasn't seen her this freaked out in a long time, at least that meant she was seriously considering what he'd said.

"What if you do? Is it worth wondering 'what if?' for the rest of your life? Or at least until he gets a girlfriend and transfers," her head snaps towards her son, eyes wide in fear that she hadn't even considered that a possibility.

"He wouldn't just up and leave like that"

"Maybe not now, but I can't imagine what it'd be like trying to date another girl with Crystal sitting five feet from me everyday. I'm just saying, seriously think about it. Night mom"

He walked away from her, and she fell against the couch cushions as she put a hand over her eyes. She couldn't believe her 18-year-old son was giving her not only the go ahead to date her partner, but dating advice. Angie just leaned her head back, dropping her hand in favor of staring at the ceiling. It had been some time since she had a man that invested in her, and even longer since it wasn't solely in a romantic sense. She didn't even realize that she'd been acting different towards him in public, it was just how they acted around each other and Manny. Movie nights together, Manny laughing and openly sharing his life with not just her, but Vega too. He had become the other figure in her house, and she should have seen it sooner. There was no way Manny would have ever gone to dinner alone with him more than once if he didn't genuinely like him. And she started calling him Oscar frequently, that was a dead give away if there ever was one. She had to figure out what to say before she saw him Monday, if not she would be the reason their partnership fell apart.

* * *

Like it? Have an song recommendations? I would really appreciate some, I'm drawing some blanks on what I've got so far. Anyway, on to the reviews!

Skylercat : You are awesome, your review actually made me laugh aloud when I got it! I'm glad you're a fan, and it makes me sso happy that you can actually see it happening in your head! It's the one thing I really focus on, so thanks!

jackandsamforever : You know I'm obviously a fan of yours, so I'm super stoked that you enjoy my stories too!Your idea for a post finale fic is actually what gave me the ideas that made me lengthen this one. If you have any song recs, I'd appreciate the help.

MellyMc : I'm so glad I got a new viewer! I actually don't know if I'd want to see them together on the show unless it was waaaay down the line, only because I think it leaves a lot of room for interpretation and imagination. Lots of wiggle room for writers, it at least works for me! I'm glad you like it though, so thanks for the encouragment!

pineapplecoconut : I know I posted these super close together, but I think it's because I get anxiety and doubtful if I hold onto a story too long. I honestly think the reason I capture them so well is because I am that snarky sarcastic person in real life, just ask my mother. In my defense though, my whole family is. It's why I thrive in fandoms like these.


	4. Chapter 4

As per usual, the review responses are at the end.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

While her weekend had seemed to fly by, she was surprisingly anxious enough to come in a half hour early to drop her things, heading straight down to autopsy. Maybe she wasn't entirely surprised, but it was better than admitting she was just a little bit afraid. She left a note on her desk so Vega and Lucas would know where she was, but she knew the first person she had to talk to was Betty. She'd kept the frequent dinners with Vega to herself, but she needed a woman's perspective before she did anything rash. She had to know she wasn't crazy, and that it wasn't just Manny's bond with Oscar talking. She pushed through the doors, glad that she caught Betty just as she was putting things down on her desk. She had just gotten in too, so they had some time.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you Ang?"

She plopped down into one of the chairs in front of Betty's desk as she bit her thumbnail, giving Betty a helpless look. The other woman sat gracefully in the other chair, watching Angie intently as she made a motion for her to start talking.

"Okay, so I have this friend," she sighed, scrunching her nose at the, _a friend, really?, _look Betty was shooting her. She rushed on before Betty thought to interrupt her.

"And this friend has feeling for this man, at least she thinks she does. Said man has spent more time around her in a personal setting for the last…eight months or so, and she didn't want to admit there was more than friendship because he was too good a friend to lose. But she thinks she may have let him slip away before she ever really gave them a chance. What do think she should do?"

Betty just leaned back, crossing a leg over her thigh as she regarded Angie in silence. Angie supported her forearms on her thighs as she hung her head, running her ringers against her scalp before they ended up at the base of her neck. She used her fingers to tilt her head back, meeting Betty's gaze. She blew out a breath, annoyed at her sudden desire to fidget. She tilted her head to the left, hoping that would spur Betty into action. It didn't. They sat there for another few minutes before she spoke.

"So, you're telling me you and Oscar have been dating for months, you didn't know, and you're just now telling me? I'm hurt Detective"

"Really Betty? That's what you have for me?"

"Oh I have plenty, but that's the nicest thing I could come up with on the spot," she muttered, giving Angie a look as she flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Look Angie, I don't know what you want me to say"

"Anything more than that would be helpful," she grumbled, sitting up straighter as Betty leaned closer towards her.

"Fine, if you want my opinion, I think Oscar deserves a medal for that extended courtship. Eight months and you had no idea? He's good"

"Oh forget it-"

"Ang, you have to see where he's coming from. Sweetie, you're not an easy woman to admit feelings towards. Are you telling me you would have taken him seriously if he'd just said something? Or would it have been a more wrecked version of the conversation you guys obviously had?"

Betty gave her a knowing look, daring her to lie right to her face. She'd already tried and failed with Manny, she wasn't going to try again so soon. Her pride couldn't take it.

"I don't know, okay. I have no freakin' clue what I would have said"

"Well, what _did_ you say," Betty asked, watching Angie look guilty before she shook her head.

"It might have been somewhere along the lines of, '_I don't know what you're talking about_' and, '_you're a really good friend_'?" she admitted, wincing when Betty reached over and hit her with her hat.

"Honestly, you pulled that? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it all came out of nowhere…" she trailed off, understanding Betty's point as she smiled smugly at her. She really hated it when Betty was right sometimes.

"For a detective, you're being pretty dense Angie. "

"Betts, how do I apologize to him? I know him, and he really won't want to talk about it if I try when I get back upstairs" she said, talking to the back of Betty's red-head. She was already on her office phone, her back to Angie.

"Detective Lucas, so glad I caught you. Could you send Detective Vega down to see me as soon as possible?"

Angie stared at her in something akin to horror as she looked over her shoulder at her. Betty just winked and turned away again.

"Oh good, it'll only take a minute I promise. Thanks," she answered as she hung up.

"Well, I'd say you have about four minutes to figure it out. He just walked in when Lucas relayed the message. Call me if you need me, I've got a bunch of things to do that include not being here for the next fifteen minutes"

Angie stared at her back in resentment, knowing there was no way she could avoid this forever. She still wasn't ready for when he walked in, his steps slowing as he saw her just sitting there. His face gave nothing away, and that worried her. So far, she didn't have high hopes. He angled his head in acknowledgement as he motioned around the empty room. She could see the tightness in his shoulders; knowing it was there because of her.

"You seen Rogers? Lucas said she needed to see me," he asked, crossing his ankles and arms as he leaned against the door frame. His demeanor screamed defensive, and she tried to not let that deter her. She really didn't like fighting with him.

"She wanted us to talk, and decided this was the best time. That's why you're here now"

"I don't know why, there's nothing to say," he replied, knowing what she was referring to and quickly backtracking once her sentence struck him as odd, "Wait, how does she know there was anything that happened?"

"I _might_ have decided to confide in her about what went on…"

"Really Angie? I could have done without that-"

"What did you expect me to do?" she exploded, standing up to face him. She made sure she was within arms reach, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"About what?" he answered, shrugging at her.

"Oh don't pull that crap Vega, you asked me a question. I'm just now getting around to answering it"

"You did answer it Ang, it's fine"

"No, it's not. I lied to you"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he shot back coolly, watching the way her face fell before she shook it off. She thought they were over the whole Cross thing, but she could tell it was always going to be a bit of a sore spot.

"You're right. It was a lie by omission, and I never really said anything. But you asked why I said I was your girlfriend, and I finally have an answer"

"That's lovely Ang, but I really don't want to hear it" he exhaled, sounding tired as his shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, you really do" she whispered, her eyes pleading with him to just listen. He just looked at her, searching for something he obviously found as he crossed the room, sitting in the chair she just vacated. He waited, and she could feel his stare on her back before she moved. She turned around and sat in the chair Betty had occupied, leaning her forearms on her thighs like he was. That left their faces a little less than a foot apart as she spoke lowly, holding his gaze.

"I didn't think anything of going to your reunion with you because it was like any other night. It was you and I, spending time together. I didn't let myself think of it as anything other than just two friends, but if I had, I would have bolted. You've always been my best friend, my partner, and recently my other half. Losing you when I inevitably screwed up anything is what kept it from being romantic in my head. I'm still…wrapping my brain around it"

"Then why not just say that? I would have understood you needing some time to process. It's me Ang, I know you" he replied, moving his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. She nodded, absently putting her left hand over his right as she answered him.

"I know you do, and that's what scares me. You've seen the good, bad, and the downright horrible. I've never had to hide from you…"

"And you think that's what's going to screw us up now? The fact that I already know your flaws and have accepted them?" he asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow at her logic.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a reasonable train of thought. I just...if we are going to do this, I want us to do it right"

"Well that depends I guess"

"On what?" she asked, intrigued at the look he was giving her. He looked content, but happily curious. She really had to communicate her feelings more often.

"On whether or not you can handle actually having a relationship with me" he said challengingly, flipping his hand over so they were palm to palm.

"It's been eight months apparently, how much harder could it get?"

He gave her a heated look, using his index finger to draw lazy patterns against the skin of her left wrist. His touch was electric this time, and she finally understood how he could have just _felt_ what was between them. It was exhilarating, and that outweighed her fear every time. She smirked at him; his dark eyes igniting a spark across her skin that made her return the favor. She took the nail of her middle finger, drawing a figure eight repeatedly that made him stutter and pause.

"I think we may need to go out on a date to make sure it's gonna work out between us" she said sarcastically, making him chuckle as he shook his head.

"I think that can be arranged, but you have to do something for me first," he said, getting up as she remained sitting, tilting her head back to look at him.

"And what would that be…?" she questioned. He leaned down, brushing her hair away from her left ear as he spoke, lips brushing her ear teasingly. She shivered, the knowledge that everything would just get more intense from here made her stomach tighten in anticipation.

"Tell Manny he owes me twenty bucks. He had more faith that you'd figure it out sooner than I did"

She pulled away letting out a loud laugh, unable to hide her smile as she looked at Oscar again. He was smiling widely, proud of himself as he made his way out of Betty's office. It took all of thirty seconds to spur her into action, questioning him as they made their way to the elevator.

"Wait, Manny bet money on us? That little brat…"

"He's your brat Ang, and not so little anymore," he remarked, and she made a face at the truth in his words.

"Way to rub salt in the college wound partner"

"My pleasure," he replied cheekily, and she shoved his shoulder lightly as she got closer.

She grasped the inside of his left forearm lightly as they stepped on the elevator, letting her fingers slide down to his wrist. She rested her fingers against his palm, feeling him curl his fingers into a fist in his pocket, grabbing her fingertips the best he could. He turned towards her, making her face him as they stayed connected, lifting his right hand from his pocket to run his knuckles under her ear and against her jaw. The shiver he felt made him smile sweetly at her, glad they were finally on the same page, at least right now. He tilted her head just enough to press his lips gently against the corner of her mouth. He lingered there a moment, feeling her lips curve up into a smile as he started to pull back. She reached her left hand up, holding the back of his neck to keep him close as she sighed, her nose bumping his as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she voiced her last anxiety.

"I want you to know, no matter what, I'll try not to run from you. I'll run to you, or at you, but I'll always come around. Just, remind me you're always on my side, okay?" she whispered, her lips brushing his, the electricity between them explosive, and they hadn't even really kissed yet.

"Look at me Ang" he murmured, the throaty sound enough to get her to gaze back. His eyes were dark with promise, but there was also an unwavering loyalty that made the weight in her chest loosen, no longer worried he wouldn't feel the same.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Good, bad, unbearable, nothing could change the way I feel about you. _You _need to know that," he answered, and it made everything they'd been through worth it. They parted as the elevator dinged, Angie reluctantly letting Oscar go as they walked to their desks.

"So…" Angie said, plopping down into her chair, rolling it over to his desk as he sat down.

"Yes Angie, is there something on your mind?" he asked, the smirk on his face incredible sexy as she tried and failed to meet his eyes, and not staring at his lips. His arms crossed on the desk, allowing him to lean closer to her as she lowered her voice.

"There's this creative writing expo for Manny's English class Thursday night. Think you can spare us a few hours of your precious time Vega?" she said, winking at him as she pushed away from his desk, assuming he'd answer her eventually.

"Already emailed him back, letting him know dinner was his choice since his story's being featured. Where's your head partner?" he remarked, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head as he smiled broadly at her.

She shook her head, exasperated with him, but pleased that he'd already planned to see them Thursday. She really did underestimate just how close him and Manny were. She must have had a funny look on her face, because his head tilted, his question practically written across his face. She waved him off, tilting her head as well as she nodded at him before she said anything.

"You're such a pain in the ass"

* * *

So, I kind of really loved this chapter. It was the hardest to write, but I feel pretty freakin accomplished by it.

Anyway, let's get to the reviews!

Skylarcat : Seriously, you're fucking hilarious. Is it bad that I took serious pride in the fact that your coworkers noticed your reaction? Because I did. It really made that day so much better for me after reading that, so I appreciate it. It's like we were seperated at birth, I swear I've had that same reaction in public. It's nice to know it's not just me lol. I've now looked forward to your reviews, it's a sickness. But keep doing it lmao.

SchaeferTXT : Holy crap, Beautiful Mess has been on repeat since you recommended it! I've got a thing for country along with my rock and alternative, and it really helped me write the next chapter actually. Thanks for liking my work, I always appreciate when people tell me they'll continue to read. Reminds me it makes other people happy too :]

jackandsamforever : You already know man, you're awesome. Like you need to be told, but I like to point stuff like that whenever I can. I love the angst, it just fits them I think. It can't not be combative, I'd think someone was dying or something and we just can't have that. Thanks for the song rec, it was mixed into my playlist for them as I wrote some stuff when I was stuck too. Thanks again!

VioletUzumakiNamikaze : New reviewer, hello there friend! I'm glad you're loving my story, sometimes I seriously wonder if I'm doing the characters justice and it worries me. It boosts my confidence tremendously that you consider this a good multi-chapter story, reassures me I'm managing this relatively well. Thanks so much!


End file.
